Sonny with a Knight
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Condor studios face the biggest disaster of their history: a raging inferno is consuming the So Random! studio, will Michael Knight be there in time to keep the disaster from becoming a tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a Knight

Part 1

Condor Studios. The "So Random" stars Sonny and Tawni are performing their "Checkout girls" sketch along with Zora who played a customer wearing a long dress

-Check out that blouse... -Sunny said

-Check out that dress -replied Tawni

-Check out that... lights? -Sunny said as the studio went dark and the emergency lights came on.

Marshall Pike, the producer of the show walked into the stage.

-Get someone to check the electricity, NOW!!! Bob, get some refreshments for the audience while we fix this mess, the rest of you back to the dressing room -he commanded

-Everyone!!! I have news to share -Tawni said

Nico and Grady came from their dressing room while Sonny just accommodated herself in the couch.

-So? What are the great news? -Sonny asked

-My uncle Michael is coming to visit!!! He's sooo hot!!!

-EWW!!! You're talking about your uncle!!! - Sonny replied

-Wait until you see

But a scream made everyone react as Zora plummeted from the vent she used to hide and crashed on the floor.

-Oh my God, Zora!!!

Sunny ran to aid the eleven year old, Grady beat her to it.

-GET OFF FROM ME!!! I'M FINE!!! -Zora yelled as she got up.

-Are you sure? -Sunny said

-Yes of course I... okay I'm dizzy... don't let go of me Sonny... -she said holding to her friend

-Come on, lay on the sofa, Grady get me some ice, Nico get the studio doctor!!!

The boys ran out to get what Sonny requested.

Minutes later the Doctor examined the 11 year old while Sonny pressed the ice against her forehead.

-She'll be fine, it was only the bump from the fall, but she should rest for the rest of the day - he commanded

At that point Mr. Pike came in.

-The show has been canceled for today, we'll be working to fix the electricity problem we have, so, take it easy. -he said

-Zora why don't you stay here, I'll get you some frozen yogurt from the cafeteria. -Sonny said

When Sonny was about to leave Tawny pushed her back in.

-Hey!!!

-Before you go anywhere I have to finish what I was trying to tell you. -Tawni said

-Make it fast I'm hungry -Sonny said

-My uncle arrives tomorrow and I want everyone here to behave like normal human beings.

Flag offices.

Michael Knight makes sure that KITT, his car, is in perfect condition for his upcoming trip.

-Are you leaving for L.A.? - Sarah asked

-Yeah, I promised my niece I was going to visit her. -he replied

-Isn't she the one that's an actress? - Zoe asked

-Tawni Hart, right - Michael replied

-Hart? How can she be your niece? -Asked Sarah

-Her real name is Tawni Traceur, she's the daughter of my brother Raymond, it's just that for TV it was better for her to use the name Hart. -he replied

-Many entertainers use other names on stage to separate their public lives from their private ones - KITT added.

-We'll depart tomorrow at 8am - Michael said

The following morning Michael left FLAG offices and began his way to California, meanwhile at Condor Studios, So Random! was recording it's next episode in full gear, unknown to those below, the fix made the day before was going to be the the source of the biggest disaster in the history of Condor Studios, as the cast performed a short circuit began to spark and the ceiling started to get on fire.

-And that's all for today at So Random! Thank you everyone!!! -Sunny said as the show ended.

As they got in the dressing room Zora climbed to the vent.

-Zora you shouldn't get up there - Grady said

-Who asked you? -she said as she went in

-OKAY EVERYONE!!! My uncle will be here shortly and I need you to behave - Tawni said

-Guys, do you smell smoke? -Sonny said

At that precise moment the heard a sound like a roar and Mr. Pike came in along with two security guards.

-There's a fire on the studio, everyone out!!! -he commanded

The guards didn't allowed anyone to say a word and literally pushed them out of the studio as sirens could be heard in the distance. Meanwhile Michael traveled not too far.

-Michael? -KITT said

-Yeah?

-I'm receiving communications through the radio scanner, police and fire trucks have been dispatched to Condor Studios, apparently a fire broke out at the So Random! studio. -KITT informed

-Let's move on, go into attack mode -Michael commanded

In Condor studios Zora woke up as the heat and smoke inside the vents made it unbearable to be there, she began to cough as the smoke filled her lungs.

-Sonny... Sonny what's going on?

She screamed as the heat in the vent burned her hand. Outside, Sonny was hysterical while Nico and Grady made enormous efforts to hold her.

-ZORA IS STILL IN THERE!!! PLEASE!!! SHE'S ONLY ELEVEN!!! -she yelled as fire engulfed the studio.

A firefighter approached.

-I'm sorry Miss but there's nothing we can do for anyone still in there.

-NO!!! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!!! ZORAAAAAAAA!!!!

In the vent the eleven year old was soaking wet on her own sweat as the vent had become an oven and she was desperately trying to reach the opening that lead to their dressing room as she was sleeping near Mackenzie Fall's dressing room and that opening was sealed, she tried to breath but there was only smoke around her.

-S... Sonny... it hurts... my hands hurt... I can't see... all blurred... mommy... I need you...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sonny with a Knight

As Michael approached Condor Studios he could see the smoke and fire coming out of every possible place in the studio.

-Michael the whole building seems to be on fire. -Kitt said

-My God...

He then noticed his cousin and another black haired girl arguing with a fireman.

-Kitt enhance sound. - he commanded.

-...IN THERE!!! SHE'S ELEVEN AND SHE USES TO HIDE IN THE VENT!!!! - Tawny yelled

-PLEASE LOOK FOR HER!!! -added Sunny

-Look, even if we wanted, its too dangerous to get back in there, I'm sorry - the fireman Cheif replied.

-Kitt can you check for traces of human life within the building? -Michael asked

-I can sense something appearing to be a small life form but I can't be sure -Kitt replied

-Enough to be an eleven year old girl?

-Correct. -Kitt replied

Inside the studios Zora leaned against the sarcophagus she used to hide into, the pain in her hands made her feel like crying but she didn't even had the strength to do it... the smoke in her lungs made her feel sleepy, she knew that if she closed her eyes they would probably never open again... but she also knew that nobody was coming back for her...

-They just... left... me... even... Sunny...

Unknown to Sunny, Zora loved her like a big sister, with Sonny around she felt safe, secure, sure that nothing or nobody would ever hurt her, but it was all, the eleven year old fell limp as her eyes closed. Outside Michael went to Sunny and Tawny.

-Michael!!! -Tawny said and hugged him crying

Sonny was just lost, trying to understand how could they left Zora behind.

-I can help your friend. But I need your help -he said

-How? -Tawny said

-We'll go inside.

Tawny got a terrified look on her face.

-NO!!!

-I'll do it, I'll help you get Zora - Sunny said

-Come on.

Michael showed Sunny to Kitt and the teenager got in the car.

-Sunny, what you'll see is top secret so I'll need you to not tell anyone about this. -Michael warned

-Yes yes whatever, please lets go!!! -she yelled back

-Kitt, attack mode, we'll jump over the fire truck and crash through the wall -he commanded.

-Transforming, Michael we will not have much time inside, I sensed temperatures about 200°C and high concentrations of carbon dioxide. -Kitt said

-Who... what is this? -Sunny said in shock.

-My name is Kitt and I'm an advance vehicle equipped with Artificial Intelligence, I suggest you get your seat belts ready, we're going in. -he said

Sunny closed her eyes as the car flew and crashed through the wall. Michael shaking her brought her back to her senses.

-I need you to tell me where can she be, Kitt can you still sense her? -he asked

-Yes Michael but her vitals are lowering fast.

-Sunny tell me where she could be- Michael asked

Sunny saw through the windshield that they were in the hall that led to their dressing room.

-The first door to the left... she has to be there...

Michael got down from the car and proceeded to the door Sunny told him to, it didn't took long to find Zora laying on the floor. Sunny gasped when she saw him coming back with the girl in his arms.

-Is she...

-We need to get out from here, NOW KITT!!!! - Michael commanded

Moments later the vehicle exited the flaming building and Sonny ran out with Zora in her arms, paramedics rushed to her.

-She's not breathing -one of them said as they placed her on the floor.

Tears began to flood Sonny's eyes as the other one began to apply CPR* on the girl, another one arrived with a portable defibrillator.

-Charging at 300, clear!!!!

Sonny was on her knees glaring as the body shivered with the discharge.

-She's back... we have to move, now!!!!

Two hours later the whole "That's so random" cast was in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, Michael was hugging Tawny who couldn't stop crying, Nico and Grady where trying to understand what was happening, Sonny was with her mom and Marshall.

-She has to be OK Mom... she has to... -Sonny said with tears running down her face.

-She will be... have faith. -she replied

-She's in the best hands possible, you don't need to worry -Marshall said

At that moment a Doctor came to them, the whole group surrounded him.

-Doctor how is she? -Marshall asked.

He looked around and considered that everyone was old enough to hear and understand what he had to say.

-She had second degree burns in both hands, that was treated and she will have a full recovery within weeks.

-She'll be OK!!! -Nico exclaimed

-Please, let me finish. At this point Miss Lancaster is in a coma... she was brought here nearly alive and we're not sure of how long her brain was depraved of oxygen... she may have brain damage...

Everyone glared at him in shock and disbelief.

-But but... she'll be fine right? -Sonny asked with a scared voice

-We wont know until she wakes up. -The Doctor replied

-Can I see her? -Sonny asked

-For just a minute. I'll suggest you all go rest. -The Doctor said before leaving.

Sonny opened the door slowly and walked in. Zora was motionless in her bed with several machines connected to her, it was heartbreaking for the teenager, comparing that motionless form to the always bubbly and active girl she remembered, she sat beside the bed and took her hand in hers.

-You have to be OK... please... you're my little sister... please... be ok...

She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Tawny, she couldn't keep herself and just hugged her and cried.

-She'll be fine... don't worry... you did something very brave... I'm honored to be your friend...

-What?

-You're a special person Sonny Monroe... never forget that...

Two days later Sonny was sleeping in the couch on Zora's room when a pillow hit her face.

-Owww... what...

-Are you comfortable? I'm in a hospital room, do you know the kind of food they'll give me? Go get me a hamburger or some ice cream!!!

Sonny got up and glared in shock to the bed.

-Zora?

-No, Tinkerbell, I'm waiting!!! -the eleven year old replied

Sonny ran and hugged her.

-Be careful you dweeb!!!! My hands hurt and have a ton of stuff connected to me!!!!

Crying Sonny released her and walked out, Tawny, who was sleeping in a bench outside woke up when she heard the door open.

-Can't you be quiet? -she asked.

-Sorry, I'm just going to get Zora some ice cream now that she's up. -Sonny replied.

-OK... you do that while I... SHE WHAT???? -Tawny said getting up

Sonny couldn't even reply as Tawny ran into the room, all she heard was Zora's protests as Tawny hugged her.

A couple of weeks later the whole cast returned to the ruins of what it used to be their set, Zora, with her hands still bandaged, knelt to see the charred remains of the sarcophagus she used to hide into and in which Sonny found her the first time they met, with tears on her eyes she got up and hugged Sonny.

-It's over... ain't it... no more "That's so random"... just... back to PCA to be picked at by Trisha Kirby ...

For the first time in her life she stopped caring and stopped pretending and just hugged Sonny and began to sob.

-I will never let anyone hurt you Zora... I promise...

Nearby Grady helped Tawny up, the teenager was crying over the remains of her dressing room with her clothes and face full of ashes.

-Everyone gather around please. -Marshall said

-You're about to tell us that it's all over right? -Nico said

Zora hugged Sonny tighter and cried more openly.

-Actually... No.

Everyone glared at him in shock.

-You see... "That's so random" will continue.

Tawny glared at him with a furious look in her tearful face.

-It's not funny... how can you dare say "That's so random" will continue... LOOK AT THIS!!! EVERYTHING IS GONE!!!! EVERYTHING IS F%$KING GONE!!!!!

Grady held her as she fell to her knees crying.

-You're right Tawny... but there's a certain group of people who voluntarily said we could use theirs until ours is rebuilt. -Marshall replied.

Tawny looked up at him puzzled. So was Sonny. Until someone walked to them.

-You can call us stuck ups and everything... but we're not just going to let you guys on the street. -Chad said helping Tawny up and cleaning her face with his handkerchief.

-That, until our studio is rebuilt. -Marshall added.

-How? It's going to cost a lot of money -Grady asked

-We got a donation from an organization called FLAG- Marshall replied.

Tawny's eyes opened wide. She remembered her cousin Michael telling her something the day he left.

-Don't worry about a thing, everything is covered. -Michael had told her.

As they were preparing for their first program after the fire, Zora approached Sonny.

-Sonny can I ask you something?

-Sure.

-Who got me out?

-huh?

-I remember a tall guy carrying me out and getting me into a talking car...

-A talking car? -Sonny chuckled nervously

-Yeah. A talking car. Now tell me.

-Well... oh look we have to go out now -Sonny said running out to stage

-Sonny come back here!!!!

The end.

*Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation


End file.
